


how you tease me

by dayevsphil



Series: qowp 'verse [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, can be read as a standalone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Dan has a lot of lipsticks; Phil likes one in particular.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: qowp 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685737
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	how you tease me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



> for andrea ♥ i hope you like this!
> 
> if you're here and you're confused by the neutral pronouns i use for dan, these characters are from "quiet on widow's peak", which you can read [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151889/chapters/50342108) this timestamp is set post-canon in that universe, but can EASILY be read as a standalone!
> 
> reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/615490439153418240/how-you-tease-me)

Phil still doesn't know much about makeup, but he's learning. It's hard not to when he gets to see Dan put on their face and take it back off. They don't live together, technically, and yet Phil's bathroom vanity is collecting packages of all sorts of things that don't smell or taste as good as he expected them to.

Still, it's nice. He likes the glitter and the dark liner and even the paste - despite it covering Dan's lovely freckles and rosiness - but he likes all the lip stuff best.

Some of it is shiny and some of it isn't, and it comes in more types of tubes than Phil had previously thought possible. The colours are always so pretty, and the products make Dan's mouth even more irresistible than it already is.

There's one in particular that Phil thinks is his favourite, although he couldn't pick it out of a lineup if it was still in the tube. It's a dark red, not shiny or sparkly, and it makes Dan's lips feel softer against Phil's skin. He knows it isn't Dan's favourite, though. They complain about how easily it comes off, showing Phil their straws or napkins as if to prove the fact.

Phil likes that part.

Maybe it's annoying when you're the one wearing it, but he likes when Dan kisses him and it comes off on his own mouth a bit, makes them both messy with pigment. He likes seeing the trail of red from his clavicle to his dick when Dan mouths their way down.

"Sorry," Dan giggles. Phil's dick twitches in their large, manicured hand, and they give him a squeeze as they survey the battleground of his torso. There are dark red smears of lipstick, sure, but also indents from Dan's teeth and some blossoming marks where Dan had gotten comfortable for a couple minutes at a time. They don't seem like they're actually embarrassed or repentant at all, dimples and dark eyes giving away their real thoughts on the matter.

Not that Phil minds. He's certainly not complaining.

"Don't be," he says on a breathless laugh of his own, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Dan. They're gorgeous, even with the lip stuff all smeared the way it is. Maybe because of that, actually. They give Phil the sort of knowing grin that he's gotten familiar with lately. There's no point in pretending, not to Dan. "You look..."

"Fucking debauched, I'm sure," says Dan. They press a closed-mouth kiss to the head of Phil's dick and pull back to inspect their lip print. "Hm. Pretty."

Phil laughs, reaching down to tug at one of Dan's many earrings. It's a gentle pull, but he sees the way Dan shivers in anticipation when his fingers trail into their soft curls. "You are. Are you gonna suck me off, or are you planning on seeing how long I can be patient for?"

"Oh, hon, you've never been patient," says Dan.

Maybe Phil would have had some kind of comeback if Dan hadn't decided to give him what he wanted. Their messy lips fit around Phil's cock and slide down with practised ease until they meet their own hand. Phil doesn't buck up anymore, but it's always a close call. He tightens his grip in Dan's hair instead, guiding them back up until their clever tongue is working at his slit. "Fuck," he breathes. "Yeah, look at you."

He knows that Dan can't look at themself, but he likes the way Dan always makes eye contact with him when he says that. Like seeing Phil fall apart is enough for them to know how good they look.

They've been doing this long enough now that Phil doesn't try as hard to hold back. He's not worried about being a twenty-six year old with the sort of hair trigger that teenagers are gifted with, because Dan knows that he can count his experiences before them on one hand. Dan doesn't mind. Sometimes he thinks Dan might actually find it hot.

So Phil leans into it, the way wet suction around his dick always makes his toes start to curl, and lets Dan take control again. They've got getting Phil off down to an art by now, and the slow, sloppy motions are getting him ridiculously close. When Dan takes him into their throat and swallows around him, their eyes start watering. Phil wonders if their eye makeup is going to run again. It's just that - just the memory of what Dan looks like when they're totally ruined - that makes Phil swear and hold them down as he comes.

Dan allows it for a couple of seconds and then bats impatiently at Phil's hand, pulling up with a wet sort of noise that makes Phil's cock twitch again. They kiss their way back up Phil's torso, taking a different path to really make a mess of him, and their tongue tastes different than usual when it slides against Phil's. He groans a bit and rolls them over, biting at Dan's lower lip and swallowing their laughter.

Even though Phil isn't nearly as good with his mouth as Dan is, he's never heard any complaints from Dan when he settles himself between their long legs and presses his tongue against the pulsing underside of their dick. Dan whines and fists their hands in Phil's sheets.

They're hard and hot against Phil's tongue, precome smearing over Phil's lips and probably mixing with whatever lipstick has transferred onto them at this point.

It takes longer to get Dan off, some combination of experience and the medication they're on, but Phil never minds. Dan isn't impatient the way he is, content to simply lie back and let Phil's mouth explore every inch of them. The noises they make when Phil rubs his thumb over their dry hole are almost enough to get Phil hard again. Still, their hips only twitch minutely and their fingers stay tangled in the sheets. They never push the way Phil knows he tends to.

"Feels good," Dan breathes. "Gonna - fuck - gonna come soon, pull up."

Phil takes their warning seriously at this point. He's choked one too many times out of sheer stubbornness. He keeps the head of Dan's cock against his tongue instead, jerking them off through an orgasm that goes through them with a shiver and a shout.

They clean themselves up with baby wipes, and lay together for a little bit while Phil draws vague symbols on Dan's chest with his fingers. He wonders if they mean anything in his subconscious, or if learning about sigils has simply made him see them where there aren't any.

"I should really stop wearing this one," Dan says, rubbing off a red spot on Phil's shoulder that they'd missed. "It gets everywhere."

Phil grins. "That's what I like about it. I like having you all over me."

**Author's Note:**

> huuuuuge thank you to andrea for commissioning this! ♥ and another big thank you to puddle and jude for betaing for me!


End file.
